Be mine? NO WAY!
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: Neji, an international model and a playboy transfers to a school where he meets Tenten, the only girl on the school that despises him. Which gets Neji interested in her...Story sounds better than the summary. Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES allowed!
1. Chapter 1

A rewrite of the story…

Please Review and no Flames please

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

Warnings: OOCness for the most part.

There might be a possible lemon but it will be not that detailed.

O.O.O.O.O.O

A Monday morning sun raised up giving sun rays through the window making the peaceful looking girl get blind from the brightness. The sleepy sixteen-year-old groaned and slightly opened her eyes. She glanced over the clock, which read 6:30 a.m.

"Ugh!" she complained. "School again…"

Tenten got up from her queen-sized waterbed and rubbed her eyes to wake her up a little bit more. Then, she raised her arms to stretch out the sleepy muscles in her. After she was done doing her short stretch, she made her bed and made it as neat as possible. Even if she wasn't a morning person, Tenten was still having a small smile on her face.

"Well, I hope it will be a great day," she hoped as she went to the closet to pick out some clothes. This young girl is not picky when it comes to clothes. While other girls love to wear girly type of outfits, Tenten doesn't really care as long as she's not naked at all. Randomly picking something to wear, she simply grabbed a dark teal tee top that says 'Not Listening' in white letters and a pair of blue jeans. She yawned a little bit and went straight into the shower to have a relaxing time for her. She set down her clothes on a rack, turned on the shower and waited for about a couple of minutes until she can feel the heat from the shower stall. She then stripped off her pajamas and went inside the hot water.

After fifteen minutes inside the heating water, Tenten turned off the shower, got out of the stall, grabbed a towel and started to dry herself. After that, she put on her clothes and went back into her room.

O.O.O.O.O.O

In another place, the room was extremely dark yet the sunrays seemed to get through the blinds.

A couple lying in bed together, naked. A dark bluish haired girl was snuggled up looking comfortable like a baby, wrapped in blankets covering her slim body. Her skinny looking arm was wrapped around the man's chest. Now, these two are not married at all. Since they're both only seventeen years of age. The person was the first one to wake up from the rays of the sun. He groaned and looked at the girl besides him. He didn't even smile when he saw her, he simply gave no emotion at all.

The girl groaned and opened one of her dark violet eyes and asked.

"Neji," she sighed. "What time is it?"

"Good morning to you too, Himkeo." He said in a husky voice, giving the sleepy one a gentle kiss in the forehead, then giving slight wet kisses on her neck to her collarbone, Himeko moaned a little from the seductive touch as Neji tried to pull down the covers to get better access on her body for the second time.

But before he could pull away the whole cover, a knock interrupted them.

"Yo Neji!" a loud voice called out. "You awake?"

Neji groaned and got pretty mad because his friend, Naruto practically ruined the "moment"

"What do you want?" He said, trying not get angry.

"Just letting you know that Shikamaru, Sasuke, and I will be leaving now without you so that you can be alone with that slu-I mean Himeko," Naruto replied through the door.

"Whatever," Neji said. "Just go,"

"All right," the hyperactive blonde-haired teen said and left them alone.

After Naruto left, Neji smirked at the girl beneath him. Then, he continued on what he was doing before their interruption.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

Himeko rose up and gave Neji a full kiss on his mouth as if she was saying yes.

Before Neji could continue making more pleasure to Himeko, Naruto came back shouting,

"Oh before I forget," he said. "We'll be taking your car so you don't have a ride now to our new school, HA!"

Neji's eyes became wide at the fact of his car being with his three friends. Even if they lived together in a two-story house, they practically drive each other crazy.

Well, mostly Naruto though.

"SHIT!" he cussed. Since he has no way of getting to the new school now, he is doomed and Neji can be dramatic when it comes to his car. I mean dramatic. If someone scratches it, he freaks out like a mother seeing her child doing something that would make her heart attack.

Naruto snickered. He was practically only joking. Yet, Neji never knew.

"THEY BETTER NOT SCRATCH MY BABY!" he yelled. Neji is a seventeen-year-old male with lavender eyes and coffee brown hair. However, there is more story behind this person. Neji is actually an international actor and teen model that every girl practically adores all over the world. Well to make it more specific, most girls wants a piece of him. For someone who is famous, he sure is overprotective of his car.

Neji panicked and got up saying,

"Himeko, you get dressed now and get the hell out of here," he said with no emotion. "I'm done with you."

"What?" Himeko gasped. "We've only been together for a week and we slept together and now you dump me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Neji said glaring at her. "Now get out you dumb slut"

Himeko tried to hold back her tears.

"You son of a bitch," she growled. "You really love to use women don't you?"

Neji did not bother replying, he was too busy putting on new clothes and getting ready to go to his new school. Neji is also a playboy. He gets together with girls and gives them pleasure. About a week later, he would dump them with no emotion at all. Sometimes, Neji sleeps with a girl for a month then dumps her Many girls were hurt because of it. Himeko, just like other girls is just a victim.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Tenten exited her small apartment and locked the door. Putting the small key in the pocket of her school bag, she shouted to no one,

"Great Day here we come!"

Then, the brown haired, energetic girl sprinted out of the building, with her everyday smile planted on her face. Tenten is one of a kind. Her mom died due to leukemia and she only has her dad to support her. They own a weapon shop but they don't really sell real weapons. Most of them are fake. If she has a bad day or any of her friends, they try to forget that event by simply having fun.

As Tenten was just turning around the corner of the street, a car unexpectedly came speeding by.

"Oh shit!" Tenten said and froze.

"Oh man!" the driver said trying to step on the breaks.

"I'm gonna die!" Tenten yelled and closed her eyes.

However, nothing happened.

"That was close," Sasuke said who was actually the driver.

Naruto was almost having a heart attack and grabbed Sasuke's collar,

"Sasuke you're so stupid," he said, his words spitting straight at his face. "WE COULD HAVE WENT TO JAIL BY NOW!"

"Shut up you idiot," Sasuke yelled back. "I didn't even hit her!"

"Will you two ever grow up?" Shikamaru asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What a drag,"

Meanwhile, Tenten's eyes were still closed. It took her about ten seconds until she realized what happened.

"What the?" Tenten said slowly opening her eyes. In front of her was the car that almost ended her life forever. Her blood began to boil in anger, then she raised her foot up.

"Oh man, she wouldn't dare would she?" Naruto asked.

"Foolish driver!" she screeched, kicking the front rear of the car. The three had their jaws dropped when they saw the angry girl damaging Neji's car. "Next time you better watch were your going or I'll swear that I'll sue this death contraption of yours!"

Tenten stomped away angrily leaving three very scared boys.

"Man," Naruto gasped. "For a girl, she sure is scary! How much damage did she do?"

"We better check the car," Sasuke said. "You know how Neji can be when his car is damaged."

Sasuke and Naruto opened the car door and went to the front. The damage that Tenten made was minor, yet it was still a huge damage for a reason. There was a slight dent on the right corner.

"Oh dang!" Naruto said looking at the damaged car. "Do you think Neji will notice that dent?"

"Heck yeah he'll notice," Sasuke twitched. "We are so dead!"

"What do you mean we?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who was driving!"

"Shut the hell up!" The two glared with lightning sparks appear in front of them.

"Hey you two," Shikamaru called out. "We better get going or we'll be late."

"All right," They both said, and went back inside. Sasuke started driving again towards the school.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Be Mine? No way!

Please No flames, thank you. Or any criticism

Thanks for reading, reviewing or adding to this to your alerts or favorites! Much appreciation!

Please enjoy this!

O.O.O.O.O.O

Neji was biting his finger hard yet he is careful not to make it bleed because if his fan girls find out that he has even a minor injury, the fans will be eager to nurse him, which is bad. Neji sighed and lay down on his bed to calm himself down and took out his finger away from his mouth. How is he supposed to get to his new school now? The only reason why he has to changed schools is that he was expelled after being involved in a fight.

Then an idea came to his head. He decided to call for help.

Neji got up again, took out his expensive looking cellular phone from the marbled drawer, and dialed his manager's number.

"Stupid Naruto," he cussed to himself as he waited for Daichi, his manager to answer his cell. "If I see one scratch on my baby-I mean car, I'll be cutting their head off!"

"Yeah?" the other line answered

"I need a ride since Naruto took the car and left me so can I borrow your motorbike?" Neji asked.

"Uh sure I'll drop it off," Daichi replied. "But would it kill you to say hi?"

"Hi" Neji rolled his eyes.

"See you then," Daichi hanged up.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Daichi finally arrived with the motorbike and finds Neji waiting outside.

"Finally," Neji said. "Took you long enough."

"You're welcome," Daichi said with an annoyed face as he got off the motorbike. Daichi is a loyal, dependable manager with brown-reddish hair, and sea green eyes. Behind him was a white limo so that he will not have to walk back to his office.

"I'm gonna go now, later," Neji said putting on his helmet and drove off.

Daichi sighed and said,

"Well, he is always like that but someone will change him."

Then he went inside the limo and they left.

O.O.O.O.O.O

"That stupid, son of a bitch, they shouldn't have gotten their driver's license in the first place! I could have died back there! " Tenten stomped as she made her way to the school building, which is Konoha Preparatory High.

Konoha Preparatory High is a massive school that can accept up to 3,000 students. No, it is not a private school but it does look like one. It contains three to four buildings, huge platinum gate that has an arrowhead shape at the top of it, and a huge fountain that is surrounded by benches around it where the students can talk, hang out, and ugh..If possible, make out. Tenten made her way inside the school grounds to find her friends at their usual hang out spot, a big cherry blossom tree with plenty of shade for many people.

"Tenten, over here!" one of her friends, Ino called out. The blonde-haired teen waved her hand as a signal in order for Tenten to know where they are because it was quite crowded around the tree. Tenten scanned through the area and finally found them.

She gave a wave to her four closest friends: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari. Ino Yamanaka has light blonde hair and has eyes that are blue as the sky. Ino is wearing two-layered tank top: one blue and one bright yellow, a mini jean skirt and slightly tall high heels. She is preppy, nice, and can be a girly girl at times and loves to shop all the time.

Sakura Haruno is a pink-haired, jade eyed, smart, and cheerful. She is an athlete as well. She can be a fashion freak like Ino as well but not as much. Sakura is wearing a white top with a black and red sleeveless top underneath and a plaid skirt with leggings and converse shoes underneath.

Another of Tenten's friends, Hinata Hyuga is a shy lavender-eyed, navy blue haired girl. Hinata may be shy but she has a sensitive personality, is always there whenever there is a problem, and does her best to make them feel better. She is also the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. Yet, she refused to inherit the title. She only cares for personality and not for the looks. Oh, and she's Neji's cousin as well but they haven't really seen each other lately. Hinata is wearing a thin-strapped cerulean tank top with a light purple-collared blouse underneath and straight cut jeans with black shoes.

Finally, Temari has blonde-brown hair that is tied up into four ponytails and dark green eyes. Her personality can be similar as Tenten's. She wears a rock band black shirt, jeans with a torn part on her knees and a pair of black vans. Temari is actually older that Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. She was like a sister to them. However, she can be overprotective at times. Yet, she is a sweet, and caring person and would beat the crap of anyone who would try and dare hurt her friends. She is also has two younger brothers, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hey guys," Tenten greeted. "Sorry for being late. Some jerk tried to kill a while ago!"

Ino gasped and acted motherly,

"Oh my gosh, Tenten are you hurt?!" she checked for any injuries making Tenten freaking out.

"If I see them I'll swear I'll beat their asses off!" Temari said angrily, cracking their knuckles.

"Don't worry, I took care of them." Tenten said proudly. "I kicked the car and I left a huge dent on it."

"Sweet!" Sakura exclaimed. "I wish I was there to witness it!"

"Aren't they going to be m-mad?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think so," Tenten replied. "After doing that they are so scared of me!"

"We better get to class now," Ino suggested. "I can't afford tardiness!"

"Yes you can," Sakura said. "All you have to do is give up some of your points as payment!"

Tenten, Hinata, and Temari laughed at the little joke as they headed inside the school building.

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Aw man," Naruto, whined when they got out of the school parking lot of their new school, "Neji is gonna flip once he sees this!" He pointed at the big, fat dent in the front of the car.

Naruto is a type of person who never seems to rest. He has medium blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He is always wearing a combination of black and orange clothing. Naruto may be annoying and dull at times but he can be sensitive as well. Sasuke and Shikamaru watched with annoyance.

"This is your fault," Sasuke said. "You shouldn't have taken Neji's car."

Sasuke Uchiha is as popular as Neji but comes in second place. Sasuke can be as arrogant as Neji but not that much. He has dark hair that looked like a chicken's butt and deep onyx eyes that is his main weapon around girls. He may not an international star like Neji but he gets many fan girls only to be rejected or ignored by the Uchiha because Sasuke assumes that those girls only want him for his looks and not the way he really is. This chicken head does not really have much personality except being cold-hearted. Yet, he can be a concerning type when he feels like it. However, he never or rarely shows his true feelings at all. Sasuke is wearing a blue polo shirt and some jeans.

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru complained. "Sasuke is right; we're blaming you for this"

"But it was that girl that did it not me!" Naruto cried.

Shikamaru Nara is smart yet a lazy person that thinks that everything is 'troublesome'. He can also be calm, and would always think before he acts. Shikamaru has an IQ of over 200, which can be pretty rare sometimes. The only games he likes to play are Go and Shogi. Maybe even chess sometimes. Shikamaru also believes that girls are nothing but trouble. Right now, he is wearing a dark green shirt with brown pants.

"This is your fault Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at the Uchiha. "You're the one who was driving the car and almost killed someone!"

The Uchiha didn't say anything because he does not want to argue right now.

The three heard something coming from the distance. The sound seems to be a motorbike coming nearby the three troubled boys. When one of them saw a good look of the motorbike, he immediately recognized it.

"Aww man!" Shikamaru freaked out. "That's Neji that is coming here!"

"Shoot!" Naruto hissed. "How are we suppose to explain this?!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto was too busy panicking and running around the car that he did not notice that Neji already parked in an available space and was standing in front of the gang.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neji demanded.

Sorry but this ends here!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter!!

I don't own the anime

Kishimoto-san does though!

I just own this plot!

Please No flames, thank you. Or any criticism

Thanks for reading, reviewing or adding to this to your alerts or favorites! Much appreciation!

Please enjoy this!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the hell is going on here?" Neji demanded as he took off his helmet and got off the bike. As fast as a cheetah, Naruto and the others went towards the car and blocked the front rear so the pale-eyed Hyuga celebrity won't see the huge dent.

"Uh, hi Neji!" Naruto grinned at his friend and chuckled nervously at the same time. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Why are you all hanging in front of my car?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow that says that something is wrong with them.

"What are you going to do, have us arrested?" Naruto asked. The trio hoped that the Hyuga celebrity won't ask about the car.

"Move," he commanded. Neji knew that there was something wrong with them and that they did something wrong for them to act weird.

"No way!" Naruto said. "Y-You can't!"

"Why not?" Neji asked. He was starting to get annoyed of the situation. He was sure desperate enough for him to not see his 'baby' for a whole half an hour.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Please move or I'll force myself to take away and burn your ramen-bowl shaped pillow, your tomato toy, and the all-day cloud watching video."

The three that was blocking the car started freaking out. Those three things were a prized-possessions: Naruto with his ramen pillow, Sasuke with a tomato toy and Shikamaru's cloud watching video that is boring as hell but he loves it especially when he can't find any clouds for the day. It is as valuable as their own life. Or rather it is their whole life. Maybe it's no wonder a couple of them can't find any girls. But no worries! They will soon!

"NO!" Naruto cried maniacally. "Not Mr. Noodles! I had that since forever! You can't just take it away! I'll die!" The blonde haired teen was begging at Neji not to rip his ramen pillow to shreds. He bought that pillow when he was around six years old after earning enough money to buy it. The bowl-shaped ramen pillow was a limited edition and Naruto just had to have it. If Neji is going to burn it, Naruto will definitely go nuts.

"You're going to burn Mr. Squishy?" Sasuke whimpered. His stuffed tomato was given to him on his second birthday and even if it is a stuffed toy for little boys, For Sasuke, it was a momentum somehow. In addition, he actually talks to it as if the toy was a real person. Whenever he is talking to it, he felt like talking to his mom who died a couple of years ago along with his father as well. Madara, Sasuke's uncle, murdered them both so that he can take over the business. However, Madara was arrested a few weeks later after the murder. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and role model started his own company of selling and trading sports cars leaving Sasuke as heir to his clan's company.

Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto have no clue why Shikamaru would watch something boring like cloud watching on screen when they have cable that has more than 500 channels. But it is pineapple head's desire. Without that video, he can go irritating if he can't last a day without looking at the clouds. But, he seems he doesn't care and scoffed,

"Whatever, I can always make another one."

Neji was getting more annoyed than ever. How long do they plan to stay in front of his bab-I mean car. He went towards the group and sort of harshly shoved the three away with one push that made them tumble and fell down on one another. Poor Sasuke who was underneath Shikamaru and Naruto.

"GET OFF OF MY LAZY AND LOSER!" Sasuke yelled, shoving as hard as he could. The three stood up immediately and tried to block the front rear again.

But, it was too late.

They found Neji with his jaw on the ground and eyes widened as he saw the pure damage of his car. Neji was sweating and freaking out as if he saw someone dead. He approached the car slowly and was breathing heavily. Then, the poor victim went closer to the huge damage that was caused by a certain bun-haired girl. Neji started to twitch and he couldn't take it anymore.

"M-My BABY!" Neji screamed through the heavens above with no shame.

"B-Baby?!" The other three thought and they were freaking out. They never knew that Neji would act like a drama queen or should I say king?

Before they knew it, Neji was glaring deathly straight at the three. He had an evil look on his eyes and the background became full of lightning. The three gulped in horror as Neji cracked his knuckles loudly.

"What.Did.You.Do.To.My.CAR?!" Neji yelled and growled angrily.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke wished they would laugh and video tape Neji's dramatic moment with his car but they were too scared right now to move.

"It wasn't us!" Sasuke said in fear hoping to get out of trouble. "It was all Naruto's fault!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto screeched.

"Yeah!" Shikamaru agreed hoping Neji will spare him.

Neji gave Naruto a super death glare.

"Naruto, you will pay for what you did!" Neji raised a fist, ready to land a big, strong punch at his jaw. Gosh, it is just a small dent. There is this thing called a mechanic. I guess Neji can be cheap sometimes. Naruto was shaking in pure fear like a little boy who saw a ghost.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled out. "Wait, Neji! We didn't damage your car! It was some girl that did it!"

Neji stopped himself to listen.

"What girl are you talking about?" Neji asked. "Are you making this up?"

"No! It's true!" Naruto waved his arms like a bird flapping its wings ready to fly. "Isn't that right Sasuke? Shikamaru?"

"That's true!" Sasuke said actually taking Naruto's side. "Some girl actually kicked it really hard enough and made that dent!"

"A girl did that?" Neji asked with an unbelievable tone. "You kidding right? No girl can ever do that."

"But there is one!" Naruto yelled.

"If you can find this girl that did that pure damage to my ba- I mean car by a couple of days, I'll let you slide. But if you can't, then you will pay for the damage no matter how much it costs!"

"Of course!" The three agreed. Little did they know that their search for Tenten will be over before they know it.

"We might as well get going," Shikamaru said. "We still need to see the troublesome principal before class starts." The others nodded in agreement and walked towards the school. Each put a pair of sunglasses and caps on their heads so they can disguise themselves. That is, if it works.

"I hope this school will be better than the last one," Neji thought with a smirk.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile with the girls

The girls were simply chatting at one another inside their classroom. Temari wasn't there since she is in a higher grade than the rest of the girls.

All of a sudden, Tenten sneezed twice and sniffed.

"Looks like someone is talking about you," Hinata said.

"Oh please," Tenten said. "I'm pretty sure it's just my allergies."

TBC.

Sorry if it's short!

Neji is really obsessed with his car huh?

Please don't forget your review! I NEED IT!!

And no flames onegai 

Thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: An evil, jerkass Neji coming. Grammar errors.

This will be a short chapter but please TRY to enjoy.

* * *

Still waiting for their teacher, the girls were leaning by the window. All of their other female classmates are in the front gate greeting the famous model, Neji Hyuga. It was definitely a huge crowd. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were not the type of girls to stand in a crowd like that. Their view from the second floor window was good enough for them

"Wow look at the crowd," Tenten observed as she was staring down at the window. Ino peeked over to see what Tenten was talking about.

"Hmm," Ino said. "This sure is a first. Whoever is down there must be popular. I just hope he's cute though."

"Oh Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Your so desperate."

Ino turned to glare at her best friend and smirked.

"You sure talk too much Sakura," Ino said. "At least I have way more boyfriends than you."

"What?" Sakura glared at Ino. Looks like their rivalry blood is about to being again.

"Um, could you please stop fighting? It's so early in the morning." Hinata said, trying to make peace. Whenever Sakura and Ino have their rivalry moment, the timid young teen would be the one making sure that these two won't get too overboard. Otherwise, it could get ugly.

"By the size of the crowd, I'm sure the guy is popular," Tenten told her best friends. "I don't care about how cute the guy is. All guys are fucking assholes."

"Maybe because you don't act like a girl" Ino mumbled to herself.

"Come on Tenten," Sakura encouraged. "There must be at least one guy for you."

Tenten simply smirked and sighed.

"Trust me," she told them. "No guy will be good enough for me."

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Man!" Naruto complained. "One second it was quiet and empty and now its full with girls! Ugh, Neji, this is all your fault!"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "I'm pretty sure these are all of the girl population right now."

"This is too troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he made a path to go through the girly crowd.

"Not my problem if I'm famous," Neji boasted. "They can't help but love me."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto groaned due to Neji's major boastfulness.

"What a moron," the three thought.

All of the girls had hearts in their eyes and were screaming maniacally as the four struggled to go through the pool of fangirls. Oh must be fun being famous. Atleast, that's what Neji thought. While looking around, the playboy decided to see who will be his first victim. In his last school and for some odd reason, the model somewhat hit on every girl and slept with all of them. All of the girls said that one day, Neji will find a girl and she will not agree to be with him whatsoever. The pale-eyed just shrugged it off. He knows he has his good looks and he didn't bother listening to them. He thinks that every girl will fall for him in a second.

"No one is good enough to be my first," Neji told to himself.

O.O.O.O.O.O

After all that scenario, the girls, excluding Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were back at their own classrooms. Most of them were all either chatting, gossiping or goofing around the classroom. Tenten and the others were already sitting on their desks, wondering what the heck is taking their teacher, Kurenai so long. Class should have started around ten minutes ago.

The door suddenly slid open and in an instant all of the other students went back on their proper seats. A lady around the age of twenty-seven entered with a content look on her face.

"Morning class," she greeted. "Sorry I'm late. I had some business to do with these new students. Now let me tell you, these guys should be treated like everyone else so no special treatments for them got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" the whole class obeyed. Ino turned towards her pink-haired female friend and whispered,

"I wonder who could it be"

"Maybe some actor or singer or a model," Sakura replied.

"Ooh I wonder if it's that famous model, Neji." Ino wondered. "He is hot."

"Who cares?" Tenten sighed. "So what some famous guy goes to our school and is in our class? The teacher said never to give them any special treatment so I won't give them any special treatment even if they're related to the president."

"Are you guys somehow related Hinata?" Sakura asked. "I saw pictures of him on a magazine lots of times and you guys do look alike."

"Well, actually to tell you the truth, we are cousins." Hinata replied.

"What?" Ino almost screeched. "Why didn't you tell us in the first place? You have a cousin who is a model! I mean if I was friends with a hot model, I would more likely to meet other hot models and possibly get a hot one too!"

"Why didn't you tell us Hinata?" Sakura wondered.

"B-because," she sighs. "We're not even that close. He's more of a distant relative and let me warn you. I heard t-that he only plays around with girls. D-dad says that Neji is probably the worst heart breaker in the entire globe. He slept with every girl on his last school too. The last news I heard was that he had to transfer here since the modeling agency had to move."

"I have a feeling one of us is going to be his next victim," Ino assumed.

"Well, let me tell you this," Tenten smirked. "He may be able to sleep with every single girl on his last school, but he sure won't get every girl on this school for sure."

"Now class, here are your new students." their teacher told them. "Come on in you guys."

Thinking that it was their cue, the new students came in and all of the girls, or should I say ninety-nine percent of them had hearts planted on their eyes. There stood Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru with no emotion on their faces. All of the girls squealed and were very happy to know that Neji will be in their class.

"That boy may have a chicken's butt but let me tell you he is hot!" Sakura said as he checked out Sasuke.

"Hey!" Ino yelled. "I saw him-whoa!" Before the blonde could finish, her eyes were set at the pineapple head. "He sure looks, cute."

"T-the blonde and blue eyes looks quite attractive." Hinata observed.

"Hinata!" Sakura and Ino gasped. This was practically the first time Hinata actually complimented a guy like that.

"Eh," Tenten shrugged it off. After all these years of hanging out with them, she's pretty much used to them (Ino and Sakura) hitting on every guy they see. She just finds it hard to believe that Hinata just did that. Maybe that's what happens when you spend too much time with those two.

"Now," their teacher, Kurenai said. "Why don't you four introduce yourselves?"

"We already know who Neji Hyuga is," a fan girl told the teacher.

"But we really don't know who they are," another fan girl said which made Naruto groaned.

"So we're just basically sidekicks of a model," Naruto complained. He looked around the room when he suddenly noticed a familiar face.

"Hey!" the blonde suddenly yelled. "It's her!"

"What?" Sasuke asked. He turned to see what his knuckle-head friend was looking at. "Oh gosh!"

"What the heck are you two doing?" Neji asked.

"That's her!" Naruto pointed at the Tenten. "That's the girl who made that dent on your car!"

Everyone in class turned their head around and stared at Tenten who simply glared at them.

"We meet again," she smirked.

* * *

Any suggestions for the next chapter? Suggest! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for thee support! Cookies for all of you! hahaha :)

And thank you: TobikkiriKannaX3 and Stormglass for your suggestions!

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto gasped as they saw Tenten right in front of them. All three were relieved that they don't have to search anymore. Which means, their so-called precious belongings will be safe.

"She damaged my ba-I mean car?" Neji laughed. "You guys must be joking!"

Tenten twitched in anger. She had a feeling that the famous model is underestimating her. Dark aura started to devour her as she accidentally broke a piece of her desk. Sadly, Neji was to busy not believing that a girl would do something like that.

"There is no way that girl like her can ever do something like that!" Neji told his friends.

"But we're serious!" Naruto tried to convinced.

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed with the blond. "She was the one who dented your car! You should have seen it!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. He knew they would never lie but he couldn't really believe a girl would actually do that. However, Neji can be a sexist sometimes.

"How can a weakling like her be able to do that?" Neji glared at Tenten. The brown-haired sent a glare back but twice as deadly.

"Oh no," a boy from the crowd gulped.

"This won't be good." another one said.

"Your dead now," Ino told Neji. "Once Tenten is called a weakling, I suggest you better watch out unless you want to be in a hospital for a month."

"A month?" Shikamaru shivered. "Glad I'm not on your shoes Neji!"

"Hmph," Neji said. "I'm not scared."

Tenten couldn't take it anymore. She had enough humiliation for now.

"That's it!" Tenten yelled angrily and picked up her desk and threw it at Neji. Luckily the boy dodged it.

"Oh my god!" Neji gasped. He couldn't believe what he just saw. A girl just did that. Sure the model was scared right now but part of him find the girl interesting again. Neji got up not knowing that more danger will come.

Tenten went to the front of the room as the class watched in horror. Her glare was getting deadlier by the minute. By the time she stood in front of him, he was definitely doomed.

"Can I help you?" the soon-to-be in the hospital teen asked. Not saying anything, the bun-haired girl let out her rage.

"How dare you call me weak you insolent bastard!" Tenten roared and kicked, slapped, punched Neji as quick as possible. Hey, Neji was also trained with expert martial arts. The only difference is that Tenten had a better teacher. A way better teacher.

A few seconds later, Neji was already covered in bruises. The class, mostly the fangirls glared at Tenten after what she just did. But Tenten don't give a damn about it. All that matters that she 'taught' the sexist a lesson. Kurenai sighed at the scene that she just saw.

"All right," Kurenai said. "That's enough. Neji, you need to be treated and Tenten, you are in big trouble."

"Yeah yeah," Tenten said as she fanned herself. "I don't really care. As long as I'm insulted, I won't care whatever punishment they give me."

"Then as punishment, you might as well take Neji to the nurse" her teacher commanded.

"What?" Tenten yelled. "Why? Can't I just get suspended instead? This is worse!"

"Don't push it Tenten," Kurenai sighed. "Just take him and get it over with"

The girl groaned for a moment.

"Fine!" the frustrated girl obeyed. "Let's go weakling"

"Whatever pleases you my lady," Neji joked. Tenten twitched but just let that go.

* * *

Neji and Tenten went inside the nursing office. The room was frosty white. A couple of beds was inserted for students who have serious conditions. There was a wooden desk filled with huge piles of paper and behind the stacked papers was a frustrated blond woman around her 50's that has her hair in low pigtails. She was signing a lot of papers or rather her bills...

"Lady Tsunade, I have the new student here that needs to be treated." Tenten announced.

"What the heck happened here?" their nurse, Tsunade asked as she got up immediately to check out Neji's wounds. She was also the principal of the school. "You didn't do this did you Tenten?"

"No," Neji replied quickly. "She didn't."

Tenten glanced at the who just covered for her.

"Why the heck would he do that?" Tenten wondered to herself. "Hmm..I have a feeling this won't turn out good."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked while getting the first aid and Neji nodded in reply.

"Something sure is up" Tenten raised a brow. "And it won't be good for sure"

"Tenten, you may go now to class. I'll handle Neji from here" the principal said.

"All right," Tenten obeyed and left. She didn't notcied Neji's imfamous smirk as she exited the room.

"This school may just be more interesting than I thought. And she sure is making it better that's for sure."

* * *

"So how is it?" Ino whispered to her friend after the bun-haired girl returned from her was teaching the class about the second World War. She wrote a few notes here and there for the class to write down. The girls were too busy whispering to one another about what happened earlier between Tenten and Neji.

"It could be worse" Tenten gritted.

"You k-know Tenten,since Neji is a famous model and all and since you dented his car and a-assaulted him, you could be well..sued or something." Hinata warned.

"Sued?"

"Yeah"

"Crap"

"Well I must say, those guys are cute." Ino said as she checked them out with her flirty smile. Ino may be a flirt but she not one of those whores at all. She is still a virgin after all. Sure she dated other guys but never slept with them.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "Especially that guy next to the blond. Those eyes are really attractive. But then again, why does he have a chicken's butt hairstyle?"

The girls giggled quietly at Sakura's little joke.

* * *

With the guys~~~

"Thank goodness we found her!" Naruto whispered. "Who knows what Neji could have done to my precious Ramen pillow!"

"Who cares about your dumb pillow?" Sasuke groaned. " is in more danger!"

"You guys are so-" Shikamaru started to say but was stopped by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Troublesome?"

"Very."

"I wonder what Neji is going to do to her" Sasuke wondered.

"Get her arrested duh!" Naruto answered.

"Quiet!" Kurenai snapped.

"Sorry!"

* * *

The bell suddenly rang for break and the class was relieved that the lesson was over. At least for today of course. The teacher told the class that it will be continued tomorrow. Three girls were watching Tenten packing her stuff and glared at her.

"Well, we'll be ahead and meet up with Temari yeah?" Ino told her friend.

"Sure," Tenten said. "I'll catch up to you on a second."

After that, her friends left her behind so they could meet up with their other friend. Temari is in another grade level since she's older than them. Still, Tenten didn't really noticed the there fangirls glaring at her. Maybe she did though. She's just not in the mood right now.

"How dare that bitch do that to Neji!" one of the girls said and punched the desk. "She will pay!"

"No worries," another one said and got up. "She will."

The curly dirty-blond hair girl strutted her way to Tenten who was about to leave the room when she blocked her way.

"What the?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind Lexi?"

"You little worthless bitch" Lexi said angrily. "How dare you do that to MY Neji!"

"Oh I'm so sorry," Tenten said sarcastically. "I didn't know that insolent jack-ass was your toy!"

"Why you-"

"And another thing, me? a bitch? Well let's see, a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are part of nature and nature is beautiful, I know I am beautiful thanks for the compliment."

"You moron! Why I oughta-" Lexi growled but Tenten interrupted her.

"I suggest you move it sister! I don't have time for your bitchiness now out of my sight!"

Tenten shoved the girl out of her way and made her way out of the room. Once she got out of the room, she encountered more trouble. She saw Neji walking towards her with a serious look on his face. Tenten sensed danger coming her way but she's not afraid! Whatever punishment he's going give her, she won't care at all. It could have been worse though.

"So how are your injuries?" Tenten asked.

"Wow, you actually care." Neji said as he leaned against the wall.

"On second thought, I should have done worse. Consider yourself lucky."

"Guess your in love with me?" Neji smirked. "Not a big surprise. All girls fall in love with me in an instant"

"Excuse me?" Tenten raised an eyebrow and glared at Neji.

"Just admit it," Neji persuaded and went face to face with the girl. Their faces were about an inch away from one another. Tenten tried to resist his charm but it slowly was wearing off. "You know you find me, resisting."

Tenten just stared at the guy and thought of a clever plan.

"Your right," Tenten said acting seductively and touched one of Neji's wounds that she gave him. Did I mention she's good at acting as well? "I'm so very sorry."

Neji smirked, thinking that his charm is still working. He grabbed Tenten's chin and pulled her closer to him.

"Perfect" Tenten smirked.

"Moment?" Neji asked.

"Nah," Tenten said. "Perfect for this!" Tenten yelled and kicked Neji on his weakest spot. The boy met the ground and groaned in pain.

"What a total idiot" Tenten mumbled and left the poor long-haired guy.

* * *

Tenten arrived at the found the girls hanging out at their usual hang out place which is the fountain near the school gates.

"Hey guys!" Tenten ran towards her friends. "Sorry I talk too long!"

"What took you so long anyways?" Temari wondered.

"Ah, I just had to handle a couple of things. Nothing to worry about." Tenten replied.

"I heard you gave quite a scene during class earlier." Temari declared. "Sadly, I wasn't there."

"Ino told you didn't she?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Yup" Temari said. "It sure is quite amazing for someone famous to be in your class you guys. Consider yourself lucky but then my class were too annoying about it."

"I swear if I ever see that again," Tenten gritted. "I'm going to make sure he will-"

"Will what?" a voice said. Neji was standing in front of the crew with Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru behind.

"I don't believe it!" Ino blushed. "Four cute guys in front of me!"

"Save it Ino," Sakura told her best friend. "It's obvious one of them came for Tenten."

"Want another round?" Tenten said angrily. "You're sure are willing to gain more punishment."

"Tenten maybe you shouldn't," Hinata convinced. "You might get in trouble more than before."

"Well your dumbass cousin should have thought what he said." Tenten said. "He deserves it anyways. Whether he's famous or not."

"You know, I should charge you for damaging my car and for injuring my beautiful face-" Neji started to brag.

"Beautiful face?" Tenten snickered. "You wish!"

Neji twitched at her comment. He wondered why his charm doesn't work on this girl.

"However, I believe we can make other arrangements."

"What sort of arrangement?" Tenten said. She had a feeling that she will won't be liking this. Neji nodded in reply and continued.

"Yes. Instead of charging you, you'll be going going on a date with me."

"Say what?" Tenten screamed from the top of her lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding it as alerts or as your favorite stories ^^ **

**Enjoy this one please! If you have any suggestions, just tell me okay? **

**

* * *

**

The famous Neji Hyuga just dared to tell her to go on a date with her as payment? The brown haired quickly glared at the famous model.

"You heard me," the pale-eyed, high-pride teen boy said. "Instead of charging you, I believe we can overcome all this if we go out this friday."

"Neji, even if your a famous model and all, I'm not sure if Tenten will agree to that." Ino explained.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. He felt like something won't be good in about five seconds...

"Hell no!" Tenten snapped. She knows about Neji thanks to Hinata and now she believes that she is going to be one of them. This is not going to happen to her.

Not at all.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, trying to be calm as possible. He doesn't want his beautiful face to be ruined more. "A date is better than time in prison. Is it not?"

"I would rather be in a torture chamber than go out with someone like you!" Tenten screamed and stomped away from the scene. But before that, she turned around and pointed,

"I will never become a victim of yours Hyuga!"

After that, everyone simply stared at the teen as she walked away.

* * *

While Tenten was somewhere in school, Naruto, Shikamaru and as well as Sasuke(In a miraculous way) was snickering behind Neji's back. Apparently, Neji's ears are quite sharp. He twitched in anger and he just felt humiliated.

'A girl just said no to me!' Neji said, hoping that it was all just a nightmare. For the first time ever(possibly in history), Neji just got a no after he asked her out. Well, this is more of a punishment than an actual date apparently...

"This is classic!" Naruto laughed loudly. "I never knew this day would ever come!"

"Yeah!" Shikamaru agreeed.

"Who would have thought Hyuga?" Sasuke said, trying not to laugh more. However, he couldn't control himself and cracked up as well. Thanks to Tenten, the Uchiha laughed hard because of what just happened.

"Our Tenten just made history!" Ino squealed.

"Sorry Neji," Sakura laughed. "But, that was just hilarious! Actually, your face is hilarious! Don't tell me that this is the first time you ever got a rejection!"

Neji was about to say yes but he wants to keep his pride.

"N-no" he said.

"No?" Naruto laughed even more. The pale-eyed was almost at his limit. If Naruto said another word, he will earn a black eye.

"That is way impossible!" Sasuke blurted. "No girl ever refused a day with the famous Neji Hyuga!"

"Uchiha!" Neji yelled in a dark voice. "You better shut the fuck up or you better keep your precious stuffed tomato locked up unless you want me to burn it!"

"Not !" Sasuke cried. "Why not punish Naruto instead?"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, defended. "Your the one who decided to blurt it out more than I do!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Everyone just shut up!" Temari screamed. "Gosh, this is your first day here and I have a feeling you guys don't belong here. So immature."

"We are not!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto calm down will you?" Shikamaru said. "This is such a drag."

Neji's thoughts were about Tenten. Something about her just made quite more interesting. He smirked, thinking that this may be the best school he's ever been to. Besides, Neji Hyuga always gets what he wants.

Until now. After Tenten refused to be one of his 'victims'.

"I-I wonder where Tenten went?" Hinata asked.

"Knowing her," Sakura replied. "She's at the gym doing some martial arts or probably thinking of ways to murder you."

"That girl is deadly!" Shikamaru judged.

"She's not," Ino replied. "She just needs martial arts to defend herself. She doesn't want to depend on other people so much. She wants to have independence. Trust me, she's not like any other girls you know."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Sakura replied. "That's our Tenten all right."

"Where can I find the gym?" Neji asked with an eager tone. "I want to speak with her."

"Neji, your not trying to ask her again to go out with you are you?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, the girl just said no and believe me, when a girl says no, she means no."

"Pineapple head is right," Ino said. "I suggest you should wait for a bit. It's not that Tenten has a temper or something but after hearing your history about dating and sleeping with other girls, our Tenten felt like she is going to be just a victim."

What Ino just said made Neji realize something. He doesn't know what it is though.

"Fine," the infamous Hyuga sighed. "I shall wait."

"Is Tenten that interesting Neji?" Hinata asked his cousin.

"In a way, yes." Neji admitted. "Very interesting."

* * *

"Stupid Neji Hyuga!" Tenten yelled, kicking a wooden post. "No way am I ever going out with that fucking asshole!"

Another strong kick landed on the post, leaving quite a dent.

"Why can't he just have me pay the damage instead? Better yet, it's those damn guys! If they haven't been so reckless, I wouldn't have done that!"

Tenten kept on hitting the wooden post until she was satisfied. She wasn't mad about Neji asking her out. But it was more of a pride thing. She will not let a playboy get to her.

I guess it's pretty good to hear from Hinata about Neji. The bun-haired teen fighter hates guys like that. If they think all women would fall for such a trick, they might as well think twice cause Tenten won't fall for them. It's not that she despises them but she doesn't like their attitude. Their attitude of thinking females are nothing but toys to be played with and then throw it afterward. So far, the only guys she ever trusts are Temari's younger brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. She never went out with either of them. Well, Kankuro did asked her out but was rejected in a better way than Neji. I mean, he never did have jackass attitude unlike the Hyuga model after all.

Sure Tenten likes Kankuro but only as a brother. Nothing more. Besides, puppets sort of creep Tenten out. Puppetry or ventriloquism was Kankuro's favorite hobby. But, most of his puppets have a murderous look on their faces. A smile that is more of a scary snicker. Overall, they were just plain creepy.

Gaara, the youngest of the three was the president of his very own sand art company. No one knows why or how the red-head became the president at such a young age. Sure, he still goes to school to get more education and of course, to somewhat live a regular high school life.

Tenten wondered how innocent little Hinata had a cousin like Neji. They are completely different for crying out loud! Well except for the eyes of course. But other than that, she somewhat felt sorry for Hinata because she has a jerked-up cousin that has issues. Woman issues.

"I won't be a victim. I will never be a victim of yours Neji Hyuga!" Tenten growled. If he thinks he can use his little charm to play with her, he might as well forget it.

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go back. Tenten sighed before kicking the post one last time. Then, she got her stuff and made her way back.

What Tenten does not know was that her fired-up personality made Neji want her more. Not in a sexual type of want but more like the Hyuga wants to know why she would refuse to go with him...As long as getting to know each other.

* * *

"Tenten!" Ino whispered loudly. "Ever since Neji has 'asked' you out, you just made history!"

"How so?" Tenten asked, trying to pay attention to their teacher of the moment, Asuma who was teaching them some sort of quadratic formula or something.

"Well, you are the first girl to refuse!" Sakura exclaimed but as silent as possible.

"So?" Tenten asked, not caring about such little thing.

"So," Ino replied. "Everyone was talking about it! Some of the fangirls are really happy about it! The others however are really mad that you just yelled at 'their' Neji."

"I don't give a damn about that shit" Tenten said. "If he dares to do that again, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Well you might as well s-say yes to him," Hinata said. "B-because Neji is going to insist that you go out with him. T-that is u-unless you actually want to g-get punished."

"Dating him is punishment Hinata," Tenten said and gave Neji a quick glance. He was sitting at the front right corner near the window along with Sasuke on his left, Shikamaru on his right and Naruto behind him, Drooling away about Ramen. While the fan girls(and fan boys), minus Tenten, Hinata, Sakura,Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke (of course) were too busy paying attention to their celebrity more than the teacher. As Asuma was lecturing, he noticed that half of the students were paying a little too much at Neji and the boy looked poorly uncomfortable. He never really got used to the stares, the drool...

"Hyuga, Hyuga, Hyuga. First day and you're already causing trouble. What a shame."

"Class!" their teacher, Asuma yelled and slammed his hands on the desk making the class jump. "Now I know that we have someone famous in this class but that doesn't give you an excuse to not pay attention!"

"Sorry!" the class yelled. Tenten smirked and said,

"I'm so glad I dented your car after all."

* * *

About two hours passed by before class finally ended for the day.(A/N they did have different classes besides math) Tenten told the other girls that they can go ahead and that she will catch up soon.

Staying behind today however, was not exactly a good idea.

"What do you want now Hyuga?" Tenten glared as Neji stood in front of her. "Another good beating perhaps?"

"Look," Neji said, trying to look nice. "Tenten right?"

"What the hell do you want now? " Tenten demanded. "Can't you just hurry up? I have a life too!"

"I know we didn't seem to get along at first," Neji said. "But I'm assuming that you were quite shocked."

"Shocked?" Tenten laughed. Neji nodded.

"It's obvious," he smirked. "Your just shocked and possibly scared that you are the very first girl in this school that I want to go out with."

"Look Hyuga," Tenten snapped in a low, angry voice and moved closer to Neji, showing him that she is really serious.. "First of all, I am not scared. Second, when I say no I mean no. Third, I don't want anything to do with you so may I suggest you better stay away from me or both of us will be in trouble." She noticed Lexi slowly glaring at the couple.

"If you want a victim, how about you ask that Lexi over there?" Tenten suggested and grabbed her bag. "She sure can be a good prey for you."

After that, Tenten made her way out of the door. She didn't bother encouraging Lexi and walked away.

Using this advantage, Lexi decided that it was time to use her little "charm" She is going to make sure that Neji will be hers.

And only hers.

The dirty-blond hair walked in such manner towards Neji who was too distracted about Tenten. How the heck can he make her go out with him? No girl ever says no.

Not until this day.

"You look upset," Lexi said as she uses her charm and seductiveness. "Is there something the matter?"

"It's none of your business," Neji said coldly as Lexi began to touch him in an inappropriate way. "And do you mind?"

"What?" Lexi asked innocently. "Forget about her, you may have me instead. It's clear that she's not interested in you and will never be. So don't bother wasting your time with someone like her."

She gave Neji an irresistible look that made the Hyuga smirk. As usual, he's still the playboy that he is. He pulled Lexi closer to him.

"How about you and I get together at my place?"

Lexi smiled and simply agreed.

* * *

"Sir, please stop staring will you?" Tenten said as she tried to take the twenty year old man's has a part time job as a waitress. She hated it but she needed it so she could support the expenses since she only lives with her dad. Her mom died when she was just a little girl because of leukemia. The memory of her mother was almost like a blur. All she has was a picture kept underneath her pillow back at home. Her dad was supportive of course. Unlike some other fathers who only drink and neglect their own flesh and blood. Tenten just wants to help out. She can't have her dad do all the only thing bad about this job is the uniform. It just seems...not right or appropriate for her. It wasn't slutty or anything but it's not right for her.

"So how much do you think you're worth?" the perverted man asked, his eyes scanning up and down.

"Would you like to try our special tonight?" Tenten twitched and forced a smile. This man doesn't know what he is in for.

"Is it you?" the man flirted and winked. Tenten laughed in a sarcastic way before kicking the pervert really hard on his leg. Causing him to fall down to the ground. He screamed in such pain that everyone turned into their direction to see what was going on. Good thing Tenten has fast reflexes and quickly got back in the kitchen.

"That was close!" Tenten sighed in relief.

"Another customer trying to hit on you?" a voice asked.

"Kira" Tenten greeted. "Sadly yes."

The blue-haired, green-eyed girl laughed. Kira was about the same age as Tenten and the two are like sisters. However, the blue-haired, hopeless romantic(sort of) goes to a different school so they only see each other at work. Kira wants to be a famous photographer or editor someday. How these two met was pretty nostalgic. It was just a regular night when Kira was working when a couple of men that is around their thirties are trying to 'pick up' Kira. Thankfully, Tenten was at the scene at that time and saw the whole thing and came to her rescue.

"I swear this restaurant is full of perverts!" Tenten groaned. "Can't they just go to a bar or something? Ugh! I swear all men are the same. Sick, bastards, perverts, players!"

"Not all of them are like that. Did something happened?" Kira asked.

"Huh?" Tenten said. "Oh no, not really. Just tired I guess."

"Maybe you should go home then," her friend asked, concerned about Tenten. "

"Nah," the bun-haired girl refused. "I'm fine."

"Okay.." Kira agreed and the two went back to work.

Tenten was hoping that there will be no one trying to hit on her.

* * *

It was around 10 in the evening when Tenten's shift finally ended. She quickly changed into her regular clothes and slammed her locker door before leaving for the night.

"See ya soon Kira!" Tenten said.

"Bye Tenten!" Kira smiled and waved. "Have a safe trip home!"

"all right!"

When Tenten exited at the front door of the restaurant, she slowly made her way back home. She couldn't wait to get home. She was too tired. Sadly, she still has homework to do.

What's worse,

Someone was following her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy this because it's a REALLY short chapter. Good news is that, this is a NejiTen moment ;) **

**Got any suggestions? Feel free to suggest :) **

**

* * *

**

The person following Tenten at the moment underneath the dark sky thought that the brown haired girl didn't notice at all.

However, he thought wrong. Tenten did notice the stalker but didn't do anything.

Not yet at least.

Tenten can be very good at acting. She simply lets the mysterious person stalk her.

"Hmm" Tenten thought. "It's a bad idea that you decided to follow me. We can play your little game but I never lost."

The mysterious stalker tried his best hiding in the dark while following Tenten. However, he was too stupid. When Tenten turned into a corner, the man did the same. This time, the brown-haired girl was standing in front of him. Arms crossed, death glares and an angry look crossed her face.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She shouted. "I suggest you better loose it because I'm not scared of you! Now tell me, who the fuck are you?"

"Wow," the mysterious man said in a chuckle. It was the same perverted customer from earlier. "Even off duty you're still quite rude. Didn't your parents ever told you to have good manners? or not to let you walk alone?"

"Just because I'm a girl?" Tenten laughed in mockery. "Didn't your parents ever told you to never underestimate anyone? You pick the wrong girl to mess with mister."

Unexpectedly, the man pinned Tenten in a nearby pole. The girl grunted in pain for a moment but she still has a trick up her sleeves. She simply lets the man do whatever he wants. He stroked her face with his rough hand and it really made Tenten uncomfortable.

"My my," he whispered. "Your sure are a lovely girl."

"Aren't you a little old for me?" Tenten slapped his hand. "Never mess with me."

The man was about to undo her top but Tenten decided he had enough. She grabbed his wrist in a painful manner and gave him the deadliest glare. The man was struggling on her deadly grip and went down on his knees.

"I told you," she whispered deadly. "to never underestimate me."

The man was still struggling to break free from his grip but Tenten was way too strong for him. She then snapped his wrist and the man screamed in pain. That wasn't enough though, Tenten then raised her leg and kicked the man in his stomach, sending him crashing to the wall.

"Hope you learned your lesson, pervert." Tenten advised as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wow," a familiar voice said. "You sure are even deadlier during the night."

"Huh?" Tenten turned around to see a familiar face.

It was Neji Hyuga wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a smirk on his face.

"You!" Tenten yelled angrily. "What the hell do you want?"

"I was right," Neji told her. "You are even deadlier at night. mean look at what you did to that poor man over there. Heh, for a second there I completely forgot about you fighting skills when that man had his way. I would have came to you rescue."

"You were watching this whole time?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Just taking a stroll," the famous teen replied. "What are you doing out here so late? It's not safe for you to be out here."

"I can take care of myself Hyuga," Tenten told him.

"I can see that" Neji noticed. "I sometimes wonder if your actually a girl."

"I am a girl," Tenten said, dusting herself off.

"But your sure are not like the other girls I've met," Neji complimented. "Your completely different from the others. Come on, walk with me. Don't worry, I won't do anything."

"How so?" Tenten wondered. The two started to walk through the streets, leaving the unconscious man behind. "And even if you did try to do anything, I'm still not afraid to kick your ass Neji Hyuga. Even if your are famous."

"Well for one thing," Neji started to explain. "The fact that your not afraid to kick my ass. And how you didn't fall instantly in love with me. I mean I'm hot, famous, rich. I have everything! I'm a complete package!"

"Everything but an actual heart." Tenten mumbled. "Neji, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can go on a date with me!" Neji joked. Tenten gave Neji a small but deadly glare. "Just kidding. What do you want to ask me then?"

"Why must you treat every girl like a toy? I mean your always sleeping with one girl one night and the next day, you practically dump her. Your just like a child. Don't you ever had a REAL girlfriend or ever been in love?"

"No" Neji simply said. "I've been with many girls throughout my years of popularity. But I've never had an actual girlfriend. Rather, I've never been in love. How can you even tell if your truly in love with someone?"

Tenten stared at the Hyuga for a moment. He seems so different tonight.

"I seriously don't know," Tenten told him. "I never believe in love at all. It's just complicated. The only real love I ever see is one of those fairy tales that my mother used to read to me."

"Used to?" Neji asked. This is the first time he ever had a conversation like this. It felt quite nice for him. He feels completely different around this girl. Not knowing why, he wants to get to know her better. This is the first time the famous teen model felt.

"She died when I was just a little girl." Tenten told him. "She was diagnosed with Leukemia. I can't even remember anything about her except that photo of hers which I kept as a bookmark in the book that she reads to me. I know this seems odd but whenever I read that book, I would imagine her telling me the story with her gentle voice. It's like she's imagining herself in it. The very last words she ever told me was to stay strong and be who I want to be."

"As in not being a girl?" Neji teased. Immediately, Tenten kicked him on his leg.

"Ow!" Neji screamed. "Can't you take a joke?"

"I can," Tenten smirked. "I just have fun kicking you."

"More like you have fun kicking everyone's ass" Neji mumbled.

"I have to learn to defend and fight for myself. Just like the princesses in the story. The only difference is that they can't really kick butt. But they sure know how to fight!" Tenten said confidently. "I don't want to be a damsel in distress."

The pale-eyed smirked at her words. He never met someone like her before. This is getting better.

"So," Tenten asked. "Why did you want to become famous?"

"Because I'm good looking!" Neji bragged.

"Wow," Tenten told him. "Your really have a high pride don't you?"

"Maybe" Neji said as Tenten chuckled and shook her head. The way she laughs was quite adorable according to him. It was unlike any other laugh he ever heard. "This is just like a date isn't it?"

"Not even a bit!" Tenten screamed at him. The Hyuga did his famous smirk again.

"Your lucky," he admitted. "that you get to decide your own your fate. Sure I'm a famous right now but I still can't escape my real fate."

"Hmm?" Tenten noticed Neji and his hand trembling. Was he mad about something? She took her own hand and gently placed it on his trembling hand. Neji looked up to see a gentle smile from the girl's face.

"You can escape it. It just takes time." the brown hair advised. "Oh there's my house! Gotta go now!" she immediately lets go of his hand and ran towards her home. Leaving a stunned young man.

"When?" he wondered.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully it's at least a little good though. If you have any suggestions about the next chapter, suggest away :D and I'll see if I can use it.


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I forgot to mention that Tenten's Dad owes a weapon's shop. If I forgot, sorry xD **

* * *

"You took quite a while," Tenten's dad said when the brunette, bun-haired teen entered. "Had a date tonight? Girls that are around your age is dating nowadays right?"

"No dad," Tenten said. "You know I'm not interested in those things. I have other things to worry about besides looking for a boyfriend. Besides, when are you going to look for one dad? It's been years since Mom died."

"Just like how you're not interested in getting a boyfriend, I'm not interested in getting another girlfriend or rather a new wife. Your mother was the only one I ever loved ever since we laid eyes on one another. There's no other woman in the world as wonderful as her. She was and will always be the woman for me. No one else but her."

Tenten smiled a bit. "Why must she die already?"

"Don't worry too much," her dad told her. "You're mom is in a happier place now. And she is watching us right now."

"Her death anniversary is this weekend." Tenten said. "Are we going to visit her grave?"

"Of course we will." her dad replied. "Now you better rest up now. It's still a school night."

"Right." Tenten said.

* * *

"You what?" two voices shouted extremely loudly the very next day of school. Their voices were so loud that the whole student body stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Tenten and the gang.

After Tenten told the two what happened, the girl got quite annoyed as she put her index finger in her left ear, twisting it (I don't know what its called ^_^;)

"Do you really have to yell?" the brown haired girl asked them in an annoyed tone. Sure it's quite all right if either Sakura or Ino screams at her but the both of them yelling at the same time? Definitely not acceptable for Tenten. "Man I gotta remind myself to put on headphones the next time I tell you something like this!"

"Tenten that is so amazing!" Ino said with twinkle in her eyes. "I would so wanna be you right now! A night with Neji? How awesome would that be?"

"It's not," Tenten mumbled. She wonders how she got friends like these two. They have alot in common but they are still different in many ways.

"This must be destiny!" Sakura exclaimed. "Tenten you are a lucky girl to spend time with someone famous!"

"I wasn't lucky," Tenten stated. "Nor it was destiny. There is thing called 'coincidence'. It just so happens that he was in the same street I was when some perverted freak decided to rape me last night!"

"I think Neji just came in time for your rescue!" Ino assumed.

"You guys," their older friend, Temari said. "Tenten doesn't need Neji or any other guy to save her. I mean, did you guys forgot what she did yesterday when Neji underestimated Tenten? The girl didn't care about him being a celebrity at all! She just pounds him. It's lucky that he actually survived!"

"Well that jackass deserves it for calling me weak." Tenten told Temari. "This is girl power we're talking about!"

"Don't forget," Ino started to remind her. "He can still have you arrested for assault."

"Gee, thanks!" Tenten said sarcastically.

"A-and there's also his car," Hinata said. "Remember?"

"Don't remind me!" Tenten shrugged. "I would rather pay his car bills than go out with someone like him!"

"So you're saying that you didn't enjoy our little date last night?" she heard a pouting voice. The gang turned around and saw Neji and his friends standing in front of the girls.

"What the hell do you want Hyuuga?" Tenten demanded.

"Tenten give respect!" Ino nagged. "Neji is like a God!"

"A what?" Tenten asked. "Oh I have an idea, how about you date him?"

After hearing the suggestion, Shikamaru twitched a bit with jealousy. Neji noticed this and smirked. His three friends seems to be in La La land whenever they think of these girls. He just hopes he gets Tenten and he has this as the advantage.

"So you would rather be sued then?" Neji confirmed.

"I would much rather be sued anytime!" Tenten said proudly as she got up. "I'm going to the classroom right now."

"Tenten!" Sakura called out. But the brunette already went ahaead of them.

* * *

"You slept with Neji?" Tenten overheard someone exclaimed. She saw Lexi leaning against the the window, smirking proudly as if she won something.

'Ha!' Tenten thought. 'Looks like that Hyuga found himself a little playtoy!'

"Yup!" the slut said proudly. "It was worth loosing my virginity to someone like him. Besides, I already know we were meant to be. I am going to be the future Mrs. Neji Hyuga."

"Don't be so sure," Lexi's friend disagreed. "I mean Neji sleeps with EVERY girl after all."

"Oh shut up Mina," Lexi snapped. "You're just jealous because Neji picked me and not you!"

"Whatever Lex," Mina rolled her eyes. These two were best friends since childhood. But even so, Lexi and Mina were still different. How were they even friends in the first place? No one really knows at all. It's simply a mystery. "I just overheard someone saying that Neji is really interested in Tenten."

Tenten shrugged a bit. How can someone like him can be interested in someone like her? Either that or the Hyuga is just a plain, stubborn, spoiled brat that treats every girl like a toy. One night he plays with them, the next morning he treats them like garbage.

"What?" Lexi snapped. "How can he be interested in that bitchy tomboy? I am so much cooler, prettier, and sexier than her! Practically everyone in this school!"

Tenten stepped in, interrupting their conversation and told them,

"Don't worry Lexi," she said. "I will never have interest in Neji so if you want you and your little slutty body can have him."

"I don't think so," a voice interrupted. It was Neji and he was standing behind Tenten.

"Neji!" Lexi exclaimed happily and threw herself at him. Tenten looked rather disgusted and rolled her eyes. This kind of stuff is definitely against her morals.

"Get your demonic, filthy hands off of me," The pale-eyed gritted with disgust.

"But Neji!" Lexi begged. "What about the other night?"

"That meant NOTHING." he snapped, causing for her to let go. Tenten laughed only because Lexi was a fool for being a victim of the player Hyuuga. But at the same time, she felt kind of sorry for the girl.

"Neji, how could you?" Lexi started sobbing, hoping that Neji would buy it.

"Oh save your tears!" The Hyuga snapped at her causing the girls to flinch by his tone. "Do you actually believe that we're destined to be together? Your pathetic."

In a flash, Neji's head turned towards the side and on his cheek was red mark. Yup, the famous model Hyuga has officially been slapped. Guess who did it?

Tenten.

Both Lexi's and Mina's eyes widened when they saw the brunette slapped the daylights out of Neji.

"You're the one who is pathetic!" Tenten stood up for Lexi. "How dare you treat her like that! How dare you treat every girl like you disgusting filth! Sure Lexi can be a bitch but you or any other bastard out there shouldn't treat any girl like that! Don't you have a heart?"

Neji didn't said a word, instead a fast flashback came to his mind.

_As Neji was getting ready, going back and forth, Himeko, the last girl he slept with glared at him and warned,_

_"You have no heart Neji. Someday, there will be one girl out there that will resent you. That day will come." _

_Neji simply shrugged it off and ignored her. _

"Neji Hyuga I swear you are a pathetic, heartless person." Tenten spat out.

And for some reason after she said that, Neji was completely affected by it.

* * *

_"Neji Hyuga I swear you are pathetic, heartless person."_ were the only words that is on Neji's mind during class.

'She's just a girl. A tough girl that is. But even so, why am I being affected by that? Sure Himeko said the same thing but I didn't feel a thing. With Tenten..it's just different..'

The teacher was trying to call out Neji's name but the Hyuga was simply out of it. When he noticed that he wasn't paying full attention, an angry vein appeared on his forehead and he suddenly slammed the book on the table.

"Neji!" their teacher yelled making him snap into reality. "I don't really care how famous you are and all but would you please pay attention?"

"Tch" Neji said and followed the teacher's instructions. At least it looked like he was.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked Tenten, thinking that she has something to do with this.

"How the hell should I know?" she replied.

* * *

"Whoa wait she did what?" a certain blond boy screeched.

"Dang Neji," the Uchiha laughed a bit. "She really is something!"

"Look whose talking," Neji smirked. "Tell me Uchiha, how did you get that red mark on your cheek? I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain pink-haired mistress?"

"I just got hit accidentally by a door." the Uchiha lied.

"And since when does a door have a hand print?"

Sasuke gave Neji a quick glare and mumbled,

"Shut up"

"Ohh I know what happened! Naruto said like a 3 year old. "I saw Sasuke trying to flirt with Sakura while I was with Hinata! The four of us we're doing okay until Sasuke decided to comment on her forehead and how wide it is. In a second, he got slammed like he wasn't slammed before! Man you should have seen it! Sakura was like really monstrous! Possibly more than Tenten!"

"Well at least I wasn't punched, thrown or kicked." Sasuke smirked.

It was the Hyuga's turn to say,

"Shut up"

"Anyways," Shikamaru interrupted them. "Why were you distracted in class today?"

"What makes you think I'm distracted?" Neji denied.

"Let's see," Shikamaru remarked. "You were spacing out, tapping your fingers on the desk which annoyed the hell out of me and you totally ruined my cloud watching moment and the last thing is that the teacher called you three times and you wouldn't answer."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Naruto asked, his hands over his head.

"It must be that girl." Sasuke guessed. "Man that girl has really gotten into you hasn't she?"

"Don't ask."

"I'm guessing that's a yes then."

"I just don't know why out of all girls, her comment affected me."

"Maybe because no girl ever said that to you?" Naruto asked. Neji shook his head in reply.

"No. That other girl, Himeko said the same thing. Well, it's more like a warning actually. But it surely didn't effect me like Tenten's words."

"It's about time someone told Neji how much of a bastard he is," Naruto mumbled towards his friends and they all nodded in agreement.

"By the way Naruto," Neji began to say.

"What?"

"What the hell were you doing with my cousin?"

"Uhh.."

* * *

"You slapped Neji again?" Ino yelled before taking a bite of her sandwich. After telling her friends what happened before class started, again they were shocked.

"What did he do this time?" Temari asked.

"He didn't do anything to me," Tenten explained. "It's what he did to Lexi."

"You mean that slutty bitch?" Sakura said. "Why the heck would you wanna protect someone like her? I mean she is a total slut after all! She deserved that!"

"Slut or not, Neji shouldn't have said that to her. He treated her like a toy. I swear that boy is like a 5 year old. Heck even a five year old is more mature than him!"

"Well I say that it's Lexi's fault." Ino said. "She shouldn't have slept with him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys can be easily temepted somehow." Sakura assumed.

"But there is this two letter word called 'No'," Tenten told her. "But I must agree. If Lexi didn't flirt with him, she wouldn't have to face this. Now, she is rather devastated."

"Hey Tenten," she heard a voice mumbled. The girls turned around to see a seemingly embarrased Lexi.

"I uh," she stuttered.

"What do you want Lexi?" Temari demanded.

"I just wanted to say," Lexi started before bowing down. "Thank you so much for standing up for me against Neji!"

"Um your welcome?" Tenten said. "But I wasn't doing that only for you Lexi. Besides, part of it was your fault anyways. I hope you actually woke up and went back to reality."

"But here's something you should know," Lexi began to tell her. "Neji seems to be really interested in you. I mean he couldn't stop asking questions about you! No offense but it was rather annoying."

"When will that boy ever accept that I will never consider!" Tenten slammed the table.

"Just giving you a fair warning," Lexi told her. "I hear rumors that Neji is more stubborn than you think."

"Gee, Thanks." Tenten gritted her teeth.

"Check out the school yard!" a voice exclaimed.

"I wonder what's going on?" Hinata wondered as the school population were talking about the school yard. There were too many people talking so they couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. It was Kankuro running towards their table.

"What do you want Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"You guys have to check the front of the school!" he announced.

"What happened? Is there a fight or something?" Sakura asked. "Cause if it is you practically just wasted your time."

"If it's a fight then this I gotta see! Move it damn you!" Tenten said and dashes out of the way to see the action.

"Hey wait up!" Ino called out and followed the bun-haired girl. The rest followed as well, wondering what the commotion is.

* * *

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh!"

When the girls came into the scene the usual cemented ground of the school yard was now filled with flowers arranged in a shape of the heart. The Red Roses made up the border while the white ones filled it up. A huge crowd of other girls was made surrounding the romantic piece of work. Wondering who it's from and who was the lucky person for this. All the girls seeing this were either squealing with joy or was quite jealous.

"That's so cute!" Ino squealed. "I wonder if that's for me?"

"Dream on Ino," Sakura said. "Why would a guy give a pig like you this kind of a fabulous bouquet? Obviously that is for me!"

"And why the heck would a guy give flowers to someone which such a big forehead?" Ino said as she flicked Sakura's forehead. "Billboard Brow!"

"Ino!" Sakura screamed. "Prepare to meet my fist!"

"S-Sakura wait!" Hinata said. Trying to make peace between the two.

"I wonder who the real lucky girl is?" Temari asked.

"Beats me," a disappointed Tenten said. "And here to think it was an actual fight! Man I want action not this chick-flick crap! Just wasted my energy running here."

"Well that chick-flip crap thing you're saying is actually yours." Shikamaru told them. "Neji made us arrange that. It was such a drag."

"Wow Tenten!" Ino said. "Neji does like you after all!"

The girl sighed and said.

"Why won't he stop? Or rather he doesn't know what the meaning of the word No?"

"You might as well say yes." Sasuke told her. "Neji will do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"Listen up!" a voice shouted.

"Oh my it's Neji!" one of the annoying fan girls screamed. "Neji! I love you!"

"No I love you!" another one screamed.

"Marry me!" another one squealed.

"I can't believe I was one of them." Lexi murmured.

"I want you to all know that I want this girl, Tenten to have a date with me!"

"What?"

"You're so lucky!" Sakura said.

"Desperate much?" Tenten said, annoyed. The crowd was waiting for the answer. Hoping it would be yes since it was considered lucky to be on a date with the famous Neji Hyuuga. Most of the girls were jealous at the moment.

Tenten moved closer towards the Hyuuga with a straight face and told him slowly,

"This is the last time I'm going to say this. I will NOT I repeat NOT go out with you. Not here, not there, not now, and not ever!"

Tenten stomped away. Poor Neji...

Sadly, he was not gonna give up. A Hyuuga will always get what he wants. No matter what.

* * *

The sound of a bell rang occurred when the door was pushed open.

"Oh Tenten!" her dad greeted. "Back from school already?"

"Yup." his daughter replied. "Need help with the shop?"

Their family shop which contains fake ninja weapons has been quite famous for quite a while. But there were a few weapons, mostly swords that are real but it is only for display and nothing else. Tenten someday will own this shop. She loved weapons. She would rather study the history of each weapon made since the days of the cavemen rather than go shopping for girly clothes.

"Actually yes," he replied. "Can't you believe the order I got? Some famous lad ordered a lot of weapons! kunais, shurikens, and swords!"

"Who would ordered so much?" Tenten wondered as she went behind the counter to start helping her dad with the sales. The sound of the bell rang again signaling that there is a customer wanting to buy something.

"Welcome!" the man greeted.

"Welco-" Tenten started to greet as well but when she saw who the person is, she freaked out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she yelled at Neji.

"Huh?" Neji said and smirked while Tenten's dad was simply staring with confusion.

"Uh, what's going on here?"

Tenten grabbed a real sword and raised it over her head.

"You fucking stalker!" she screeched and was ready to murder the Hyuuga.

"Tenten!"


	9. Chapter 9

The girl is getting tempted into killing the bastard. If it wasn't for her dad, she would have. She just wanted to get a very heavy weapon (possibly the heaviest and the deadliest) and send him to his end. Sure for other girls this is a dream come true but for Tenten, her dream will come true if she either owns this one ancient sword that was used by her favorite warrior,

Or for Neji to get the hell out of the store and out of her life. It's just a damn small dent of his little "baby" how can that lead to a desperate date?

"Dad!" she yelled angrily. "How the heck can you put up with this-this-ugh I can't even think of a nickname because it's just an insult to all insulting names!"

"Are you saying that you're in love with me?" Neji smirked.

"I would much rather have a thousand needles pierced all over my body than be with someone like you!"

"Tenten! I don't care what history you guys have! He's still a paying customer and his orders will help us a lot!"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked. The man sighed before he told her the news.

"Business has been quite going downhill lately. We are about this close into running out of business. Lucky for us this young fellow is willing to buy a lot of these weapons for his next project."

"But can't we really rely on other people besides this lunatic?" Tenten begged. "I mean this guy is a stalker! He didn't leave me alone during school, attempted me to go out with him and then he-"

"Wait," the man interrupted. "This guy is asking you out?"

"Y-yeah."

"That's great!" her dad's eyes twinkled with the happiness. "It's about time this happens! My little girl is-"

The sweet yet violent daughter gave a pretty strong punch on her dad's head. Neji was amazed by this sudden movement.

"First of," she glared. "I told you to never call me that. Second, I will never date this guy! This is worse than childish! A date as punishment for just a small stupid dent in that bastard's car? And why the heck are you blaming me for all this? This is all the three stooges fault! If that stupid drive would watch where he was going, we wouldn't have to be in this mess!"

"I thought you said you were happy denting my car?" Neji smirked.

"Only because you deserve it!" Tenten yelled. "Now can't you just leave me alone? I know ther people that are interested in you so why can't you just follow her around? Besides, you're rich enough to fix that dent. I don't see the point of all this nonsense! For the last time, leave me alone!"

Tenten was definitely serious. Way more than serious. How can we tell?

She threw the weapon she was holding towards the stubborn Hyuuga. Good thing she missed and hit the window.

"Tenten!" her father screamed in horror. A lot of money has to be spent fixing windows or any other thing she may have damaged. How did her father handle this?

No one knows. He was used to the violence of his only daughter. He was just thankful she was not as violent as Sakura. Otherwise, the whole house may come down.

"She's even deadlier than before but I like it!" Neji told himself. He has never met a girl with that kind of violence. He was even more determined than before. The deadlier Tenten is, the more Neji wants her.

And by want her as in actually getting to know her first. Because if he ever tries to touch her that way, might as well get the grave ready and rivers of tears.

"Tenten please!" her father begged. "If this order doesn't happen we may have to close down for good!"

"Dad you can't be serious!" Tenten yelled, forgetting about Neji.

"Look I really don't know what happened between the two of you but that is none of my business. Now if you can kindly take Neji upstairs. I have to get something out of the supply closet. Now go." her dad

'You seriously want me to bring this bastard home,' Tenten was turning red.

"Oh why are you red my little panda bear?" Neji started to tease. "Don't tell me you wanna skip our little date and go straight to that level? My,my."

"Panda Bear?" Tenten shrieked. "And what the heck do you mean going straight to that level you stupid ass bastard? Unless you're talking about me pummeling you fully to death then I'll gladly do it! Again for the VERY last time I do not wanna go out on a date with you!"

"Remember Tenten," Neji told her. "I can always cancel this order. And you know what will happen."

Her eyes widened at this statement. She didn't want to loose this shop.

Because it was a momentum of her mother. Sure many mothers are delicate and gentle but Tenten's mom was completely different. She believe that a woman should learn how to fight or at least defend themselves. Tenten's mom used to design weapons but was never used for unnecessary violence. But of course, they are always fake. They were mostly used by high model clients that need accessories in order to make the photo look more detailed. Sometimes in movies as well. Her artistic talent was discovered only at the age of 16.

But all that had to be set aside because she wanted a family. She settled down and met Tenten's father who used to be a sheltered man. She showed him the world he has never seen before. He found it strange yet quite unique that Tenten's mom is rather more interested in weaponry. The history, the type and how it's used. At first he thought it was scary and had a bad feeling about all this. He learned how to be careful around her. Maybe too careful. But she noticed this and explained to him that he has nothing to worry about. She's not too interested in violence.

No one knows how or why these two fall in love. But love can be a crazy thing sometimes and the world did say that 'opposites attract'.

The two got married, settled in and had Tenten. Sure Tenten's mom does miss designing weaponry and still continues sketching ideas. She draws any weapon but any guns. She's more interested in the medieval type weaponry. Her husband knew that she loved this even now. One day he surprised her when he took her one day at an abandoned building for sale. He told her that they can start a business. But was it weird that they should open a shop that sells weapons?

It wasn't really. Because they are only for display and meant only for display. This shop was a memory. Tenten was only about three years old when the shop was open. She couldn't remember much but she remembered a tiny dagger made into a pendant made for her. She doesn't wear it now because she's afraid she will loose it so she kept it in a box along with her mother's final sketchbook in a box hidden deep inside her closet.

Was fate being cruel to her?

She was in deep thinking and for some reason Neji couldn't help but be concern about this.

"Hey are you-"

"Follow me," she said in a monotone. "I'll take you upstairs."

"Oh getting impatient aren't we?" Neji teased, he was expecting to get a punch on the face by now but nothing happened. Tenten stayed silent and went ahead of him.

"Tenten?" Neji was becoming more concerned. Was it something he said? He shrugged it off and followed the bun haired girl up to their place.

"You can sit there on that couch for awhile," she directed. "Do you want something to drink while you wait?"

"No thank you," Neji refused. "But you seem to be different after I told you that a few moments ago. Is this shop really important?"

"That is," Tenten began to say. "None of your business Neji. I want to be alone right now okay?"

"Oh alright." Neji obeyed before sitting down the couch. Tenten slowly entered her room but didn't leave the door shut all the way. While there, the girl took out the box that has the sketchbook and the dagger pendant. Memories begin to flood her mind. Neji was getting more worried about her and he never felt this way before. He wanted to know what was bothering her. Brave enough, he got off the couch and went towards Tenten's front door of her room. He does have good eyesight so he didn't need to squint. He watched Tenten clutching a wooden rectangular that looks like a photograph. Curious he wanted to know. Was it her old boyfriend? Maybe that's why she didn't want to date him. An ex issue.

Nah. She didn't want to date him in the first place because she think it was a stupid reason. Besides, her dad seemed to be happy that Neji was asking her out. Then what was that photograph of?

It was the last photo taken at the hospital before Tenten's mother died of Leukemia.

It looks like Neji has learned something about Tenten today. He watched her face deeply saddened as she browses through her mother's final creations.

* * *

Sorry for if it's a really short chapter! I just want to put a little history about Tenten's mother.


	10. Chapter 10

While Neji and Tenten's father were discussing the project that will help with their business, Tenten was still in her room and Neji was assuming that she was still upset yet her dad told the young and somewhat talented prodigy that she'll be fine and since it's for her late mother, she will get over it.

"And would you like to have this?" Tenten's dad started suggesting when Neji was in a daze already, but not that kind of daze. He was thinking about Tenten and that photograph. It seems she loved her mother dearly, possibly even looked up to her. For some reason, he was more determined to do this project even at first he thinks it's too troublesome.

"Neji?"

"Huh?" he snapped into reality. "What is it sir?"

"No need for that 'sir'," Tenten's father laughed. "And I know what you're thinking. But you shouldn't worry; Tenten as you know is a strong-headed girl. It was one of her mother's dying last wish. For our daughter to keep her head high and no matter what happens, to remain strong and to speak for what she believes in no matter what trouble she may cause."

"No wonder why she never hesitates at anything." Neji thought, reminiscing the memories of her yelling and hitting him with full power.

"Now, I really don't mind you dating my daughter but I must respect her decision as well. And I have to say, I would already accept and give my blessing for just in case you two plan to get married but I think we should be careful, otherwise we don't want another incident now do we? After all, Tenten already has her mind on someone."

"What?"

"I guess I can tell you," Tenten's dad laughed a bit. "Believe it or not she already had her first love. But she was only about four years old after her mother died. She ran away from the room after the news about her mother."

Neji was paying in full attention.

"Then what happened next?"

"I couldn't follow her because I have to organize my wife's death certificate. I know Tenten is a such a strong girl just like her mother. I don't know about the details but she came back in the room with a full smile on her face."

_'Daddy!' a younger version of Tenten merrily ran towards the man. _

_'Are you feeling better my dear?' he asked._

_'Yes!' she said. 'Oh and daddy, I have a boyfriend!'_

_'BOYFRIEND?' her dad freaked out at that term._

_'Huh?' Tenten turned her head sideways. 'What is it Daddy?'_

_'Nothing sweetie,' her dad knelt down in front of his daughter and patted on her small shoulder. 'By the way, what happened to your hair?' _

_'Huh? Oh this! I gave one of my ribbons to my boyfriend! Because that's what they do right? They give each other gifts!'_

_'Oh how adorable!' one of the nurses commented. 'Now tell me honey, who is your boyfriend? Do you know his name?'_

_Tenten's eyes saddened before she replied._

_'N-no, h-he had to go away and I forgot to ask his name.'_

_'Oh dear, I'm sorry.' the nurse apologized._

_'But he was sure a cute boy!' Tenten exclaimed. 'I wanna marry him someday!'_

_Tenten's father and the nurse laughed at this cuteness._

"Ah young love is so innocent don't you think?"

"I guess" Neji laughed a little and glanced at the clock.

"I apologize but I have to meet up with Daichi for another appointment at the agency. But it was nice doing business with you; I'll have someone gather the materials the week after."

"Thank you so much!" the old man bowed with gratitude. "Would you like to let Tenten know you're leaving? Her room is just over there. You may go in as long as you knock at least three times. My daughter has a real strong opinion about privacy."

"Um, okay" Neji sweat dropped and proceeded towards Tenten's room. Taking the warning, Neji knocked three times but there was no answer. Thinking it was safe, Neji slowly opened the door and went for a quick scan. He then found Tenten resting on her bed and just like a little girl, the bun haired young adult was cuddling with a white stuffed teddy bear.

"Oh how I wish I was that teddy bear..." Neji envied the toy. "Didn't expect you to be looking...childish."

He couldn't stop staring at the stuffed toy, for some reason that teddy bear was awfully familiar for him. He just can't put his mind to it. For a moment, he stared at Tenten's peaceful face and couldn't help but smile a little. Though he prayed for her not to wake up and see him watching her. Otherwise he may end up pummeled again.

By her bedside was a small nightstand. On top there was a small lamp and the photograph he saw earlier. Slowly he picked up the wooden frame and stared at the seemingly happy family. He can't remember the last time he was like that with his own family. His eyes were saddened when he settled down the photograph back in place, leaving the room.

"I guess we are different after all." Neji smirked as he closed the door, leaving the household.

* * *

"So how was the meeting with the shop's owner? His manager, Daichi asked. "Sorry if you had to do it, but I had to cover something up you know."

"It was great actually," Neji said. "I told the man that there will be someone for the materials a week from now. Will that be alright?"

"Sure Neji," Daichi nodded. "I'll have someone tend to it real soon. By the way, you seem distracted or something the moment you got here in the car, Something bothering you?"

"Tenten" he said almost in a mumble.

"Sheesh her again?" Daichi puts a hand on his forehead. "Come on Neji, the girl doesn't wanna go out with you and yet you still determine. Is the mighty Neji Hyuga scared of rejection? Look rejection hurts but you gotta live it up Neji. There are other woman out there."

"That's not exactly what I meant. It's just that she was just like her."

"Her? What do you mean?"

"Well she looked a lot like her but it was years ago, I was only five years old when I met her. She was crying a lot when I saw her at that hospital. Heck, I guess I must admit she was my first love. I even gave her my own favorite toy just to shut her up. That little girl..."

"What?" Daichi almost fell out of his seat. "How come I have no idea of this?"

"Because," he said. "It was nothing but a mere memory. Here I think Tenten and her are the same girl but when she threw that desk at me, I guess it wasn't the same. Although they do wear that famous hairstyle."

"Any girl would have worn that hairstyle Neji." Daichi noted.

"Who knows?" the Hyuuga sighed, taking out a silky white ribbon out of his pocket.


End file.
